


Pull Me In, Hold Me Tight

by jojo212



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Concussions, Domestic, Established Relationship, Multi, Retirement, Slice of Life, Threesome - F/M/M, character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo212/pseuds/jojo212
Summary: Sharpy comes home after his final game at the United Center to his family.





	Pull Me In, Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom that I have posted. I have more that our in progress, so hopefully everyone enjoys this one.
> 
> My guess is that Toews had a concussion at the end of the season. I never heard anything more than him having a vague "upper body injury" which tends to be code for concussion. So this story operates under that assumption.
> 
> In this universe, triads are common place. Jonny has been with Sharpy and Abby since the year after they married (2011). 
> 
> Title comes from Adele's song I Miss You 
> 
> I wrote this in about 30 minutes and didn't use a beta reader, so there are probably some mistakes.

Patrick Sharp dropped his gear bag in the entrance hall of his house with heavy thump. Never before has he felt this emotionally exhausted. It was his last game at the UC and while he knew that the night was coming and that it would be taxing, he wasn’t quite prepared for just how hard saying good-bye to his team and the fans would be, and he still has his final game the next day. 

Sharpy looked up to see his wife smiling sadly, leaning up against the door frame to the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her neck, breathing in her familiar and comforting scent. They stood like that for some time, wrapped around each other, taking and giving comfort as needed.  
It was silent for a while before Sharpy broke the stillness of the house by mumbling, “Where’s…”

Abby didn’t let him finish, knowing exactly what he was asking for, “He’s in the bedroom,” Sharpy could hear the concern leaking into her voice. Sharpy nodded once before squeezing Abby once before letting go and heading up the stairs. He stopped in both Maddy’s and Sadie’s rooms, giving them both gentle kisses to their foreheads, before leaving them to their dreams. Sharpy turned off the hall light before opening the bedroom door to ensure that no light would bother the occupant. The bedroom was completely dark, meaning the blackout curtains, must’ve been drawn, but Sharpy knew the way to their bed by heart. Sitting on the side of the bed, prompted the occupant to maneuver their way closer to the edge and place their head on Sharpy’s thing. Sharpy started running his fingers through their hair, before whispering, “Hey Jon,” not knowing if he is experiencing sound sensitivity as well. “How are you feeling?”

Jonathan just grunted, before quietly saying, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there tonight.”

Sharpy’s hand froze in it’s movement before Sharpy leaned down, pressing kisses to first Jon’s forehead, then his nose, and finally a gentle loving kiss was pressed to his lips. “I would rather you be here working on getting better, than hurting yourself to be at a game.”

“But, it was your last home game,” Jon protested quietly.

“I know, but I still would rather you get better faster. I’m tired of having to be nice to you all the time,” Sharpy had a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Jon snickered quietly, “I know that is probably the most challenging thing you’ve ever faced,”

Sharpy placed one last quick kiss to Jon’s lips, before gently moving his head to a pillow. “I’m going to go help Abby clean up so that we can come to bed,” he whispered before standing.

Jonny merely whispered, “M’kay,” before closing his eyes.

Once downstairs, Sharpy found Abby loading the dishwasher, so he moved to the living room to make sure the girls’ toys were put away and checked that all the downstairs doors were locked. Abby was wiping down the counters when he finished his rounds. Coming up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, letting her lean against him.   
“I’m surprised that you and the girls came tonight,” he commented.

“I tried to stay home with him, but he refused to let us. He said that since he couldn’t be there himself, he wanted us to go for him. I almost had to drag Sadie out of the room, she didn’t want to leave him. Thankfully, she didn’t yell, but she was close.”

“I know that this is hard on them. They don’t really understand why sometimes he has to be in a dark quiet room and other days he can be playing with them in the living room. It’s hard enough for adults to understand. Besides, the girls weren’t even born yet, during his previous concussions, and all of his other injuries have had physical signs. I just hope he heals faster than last time, I hate seeing him like this.”

“Me too,” the two are quiet again, before Abby speaks again, “Do you think we’ll have to cancel the bonding ceremony this summer?”

“I hope not, but it’s probably something that we’ll have to talk about with Jonny when he is having a good day. It took so long for him to agree to the ceremony in the first place. He’s been our third for almost seven years now, I don’t want to wait any longer for it to be official. I’ve wanted…” Sharpy broke off with a big yawn.

“Come on, babe, let’s go upstairs,” she said, twisting out of his grip and pulling him upstairs, by his hand. They both finished their nightly routines, before curling up on each side of Jonathan and letting sleep overcome them.


End file.
